Jonni Phillips
Jonni Phillips is an American animator. She created brickfilms between 2008 and 2014, and is best known in brickfilming for the ''Jeffery and the Old Man'' series and for Amphibian Appendages. Her brickfilms are known for their exaggerated, cartoony animation style (characteristics that were far less common in brickfilming at the time she pioneered them), and they sometimes also incorporated hand-drawn animation and claymation. Filmography |- | 2008 || Blah || |- | 2008 || Ever || |- | 2008 || Liquid || |- | 2008 || About A droor || About a Door parody |- | 2008 || Bob's new monkey || |- | 2008 || Bob meets Santa Claus || |- | 2009 || Why You Should Never Listen to Your iPod in the Bathroom || |- | 2009 || Balcony || |- | 2009 || Foot-Dynamite! || |- | 2009 || Random Things to Find While Plunging Your Toilet #1 || |- | 2009 || Dane Cook Gets' Chased by a Hobo, Pirate and Bike || |- | 2009 || The Grumpy Old Man || |- | 2009 || Crazy People! || |- | 2009 || Glo In Da Dark Hair Gell Ad || Created for The Quick Short Advertising Contest, but not on the accepted entries list |- | 2009 || Imma Firin Mah Lazar!!! || |- | 2009 || Jonathan Phillips Gets Kicked In The Butt By The Whole Brickfilming Community || |- | 2009 || Pirate Survival Trailer || |- | 2009 || Pirate Survival Episode 1 || |- | 2009 || ''Dane Cook Gets Mauled By Chuck Norris'' || |- | 2009 || Ticked || |- | 2009 || The Most Random Thing You Ever Saw || |- | 2009 || King Henry V’s speech. || |- | 2009 || This Kid Has Something To Say || |- | 2009 || Merry Easter From Just Kidden Animation || |- | 2009 || Merry Easter || |- | 2009 || Inheritance || |- | 2009 || BarBellOlder Vimeo account || |- | 2009 || Don't Touch My Epidermis || |- | 2009 || Sticked || |- | 2009 || ForgotBricks in Motion account || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2009 entry |- | 2009 || Brickfilm VS Claymation || |- | 2009 || Brickfilm VS Claymation 2 || |- | 2009 || A Jeffery and The Old Man Christmas || |- | 2010 || New Year's Resolutions || |- | 2010 || The Salesman || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 7 entry |- | 2010 || Benedict Arnold || |- | 2010 || Car Throw || "Car Throw" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2010 || ''101 Ways A Minifigure Can Be Annoying #27; Brickfilming Messup'' || |- | 2010 || 'Amphibian Appendages || |- | 2010 || No Need For Sarcasm! || Co-production with "Awesomeonomy" |- | 2010 || The Hero || Avant-Garde Contest entry |- | 2010 || Shpiderman || "Exercise" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2010 || Shpiderman 2 || "Fall and Make Crater" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2010 || Shpiderman 3 || "Climbing" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2010 || Rotary "Wars" || |- | 2010 || Caveman || |- | 2010 || Baskets || |- | 2010 || Larrygitis || Co-production with Zach "Lamplight" Lacosse Septemberfest Contest 2010 entry |- | 2010 || PIG IN A SHOWER || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 8 entry |- | 2011 || Jeffery & The Old Man: Love Bites || Unfinished |- | 2011 || Valentines Day || |- | 2011 || Walk Cycle || The Four Monkeys' "Walk This Way" Contest entry |- | 2011 || EASTER APOCALYPSE || EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2011 entry |- | 2011 || Treehouse Addiciton || |- | 2011 || Jeffery and the Old Man in The Great Airplane Murderer Mystery || Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest 2011 entry |- | 2011 || Cartoon Physics || "Cartoon Physics" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || Shpiderman Is DEAD || |- | 2011 || An Average American Celebrates Halloween || |- | 2011 || Justin Bieber's Greatest Concert || |- | 2011 || (snow)BALLS || "Throwing a Snowball" Animation Challenge entry |- | 2011 || An Economy Joke || |- | 2011 || A Completely Serious Film with unfitting music || |- | 2011 || Mr. Georgeface and His Unmannerly Dog || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 9 entry |- | 2012 || The Life of Confucius || |- | 2012 || Eggs || EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2012 honourable mention |- | 2012 || A Very JK Christmas || |- | 2012 || The Horrific Object || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest X entry |- | 2013 || The Strongman || |- | 2013 || the mistake || |- | 2013 || Jeffery and the Old Man in: Jeffery Gets a Voicebox Transplant || |- | 2013 || EGGS 2 || EASTER Brickfilming Contest 2013 entry |- | 2013 || you were a mistake || Twenty-four Hour Animation Contest 11 entry |- | 2013 || sick move || |- | 2014 || Jeffrey and the Old Man in: They Make Some Robots || Unfinished |- References Category:Inactive brickfilmers Category:American brickfilmers